1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering damper device for a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a steering damper device for a two-wheeled vehicle, there is known, for example, a steering damper device arranged above a head pipe provided at the front end of a body frame. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-284077, Page 3–4, FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-284077 will be described with reference to the following FIG. 9. In this respect, reference numerals have been re-designated.
FIG. 9 is a sectional view showing a conventional steering damper device for a two-wheeled vehicle. A steering damper 200 is a device in which a rotating shaft 201 thereof is arranged above a head pipe 202 and a steering shaft 203 is rotatively installed on the head pipe 202. The steering damper 200 is fixed on the upper surface of an upper bracket 204 for supporting an upper portion of the front fork. The above-described rotating shaft 201 is installed on a radial arm 207 fixed to a body-side frame 206.
In a two-wheeled vehicle provided with a meter mounted forward of the head pipe 202, when the steering damper 200 is arranged above the head pipe 202, the meter is obstructed by the steering damper 200. Thus, it is conceivable that the meter is moved to a different place. However, a more legible place for the meter is limited. Thus, it becomes difficult to secure viewability of the meter and degrees of freedom of the meter in layout becomes less.
Also, since the steering damper 200 is located at a high position in the two-wheeled vehicle, a center of gravity of the vehicle becomes higher in a light-weight vehicle and it is not desirable.
Further, on the upper surface of the upper bracket 204, space for installing the steering damper 200 becomes smaller because a handlebar and switches are installed. Thus, and shape and size of the meter for allowing it to be installed are limited.